gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia/Archiwum/2010-4
Bogatsze archiwum reklamowe Rockstara 18 lipca 2010, 22:50 (dodane przez: tomta1) Rockstar znowu poszerzył swoje archiwum reklamówek. Ich zasoby powiększyły się głównie o nagrania użyte w Grand Theft Auto III oraz Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, choć nie tylko. *Grand Theft Auto III: ** Maibatsu Monstrosity ** PetsOvernight.com ** Pogo the Monkey ** The Dormatron *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ** Complete the Look: Rock ** Farewell Ranch ** Fernando Presents: Medallion Man ** Think Your Way to Success! *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas **Inversion Therapy i Darius Fontaine *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories **Pilgrim's Pantry Bad Ass Biker Gang Video Editor Contest 15 lipca 2010, 8:32 (dodane przez: Texel) Po wyłonieniu zwycięzców ostatniego konkursu, pora na następny. Nosi on nazwę Bad Ass Biker Gang Video Editor Contest. Tak jak poprzednio, jest to konkurs na najlepszy film z Video Editora. Tym razem jednak gracze mają do dyspozycji dodatek The Lost and Damned, a sam film ma być o tematyce związanej z motocyklami i motocyklistami. Film musi mieć długość do 5 minut. Nagrody są jeszcze lepsze, niż poprzednio - są to gadżety związane z EFLC i nowiutki PC z czterordzeniowym procesorem Intela, 4 GB pamięci RAM i kartą graficzną Sparkle GeForce GTX 470. Konkurs trwa od dnia wczorajszego do 2 sierpnia. I... oczywiście Polacy nie mogą wziąć udziału w tym konkursie. Oto (wąska) lista piętnastu krajów, w których konkurs nie został zablokowany: Australia, Belgia, Dania, Finlandia, Francja, Hiszpania, Holandia, Irlandia, Luksemburg, Niemcy, Nowa Zelandia, Szwajcaria, Szwecja, Stany Zjednoczone (bez stanów Arizona, Connecticut, Dakota Północna, Maryland i Vermont) oraz Wielka Brytania. ''' 400px|center Niespodzianka dla użytkowników Macintoshy 8 lipca 2010, 18:16 (dodane przez: Texel) Po tygodniu posuchy nadchodzi mały deszczyk informacji. Informacją tą jest fakt o kolejnym wydaniu '''Trylogii, czyli trzech gier: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City i Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Tym razem, nie zmienia się wyłącznie pudełko - Trylogia zostanie wydana na Mac OS, czyli system obsługujący Macintoshe. Wiadomość ta została nieopatrznie (a może specjalnie) ujawniona przez ESRB tutaj. Jest to dobra wiadomość dla użytkowników Macintoshy - powoli kończą się ich trudności z emulacją tych gier. Nowy kalendarz eventów (lipiec-wrzesień) 1 lipca 2010, 8:23 (dodane przez: Texel) Dwa miesiące temu, poinformowaliśmy o rozpoczęciu konkursu Rockstara - Base Jumping Extreme Film Festival. Niedawno wyłoniono zwycięzcę tego konkursu - jest nim Studios5107 z Francji. Zwycięski film (o nazwie Earthly) przyniósł jego reżyserowi kartę graficzną NVIDIA GeForce GTX 470 i paczkę gadżetów. Paczką gadżetów zostało nagrodzonych także dwóch reżyserów z podium - Caleb_141 (How to Use a Parachute) i Ultraviolentinc (Deja Vu). Zwycięski film, a także pozostałe dwa można obejrzeć na stronie Rockstar Newswire. A teraz, zgodnie z tematem - oto kalendarz eventów Rockstara na okres lipiec-wrzesień 2010. W gry z serii GTA będziemy mieli okazję zagrać tylko dwa razy, a na eventy dla użytkowników PC będziemy musieli poczekać aż do co najmniej października. left|275px 13 lipca (wtorek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (PS3) 23 lipca (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (PS3) 24 lipca (sobota), 20:00 - 23:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (Xbox 360) 12 sierpnia (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'EFLC' (PS3) 27 sierpnia (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (Xbox 360) 9 września (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (PS3) 24 września (piątek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (Xbox 360) 30 września (czwartek), 23:00 - 2:00 /'EFLC' (Xbox 360) Promocja na Steamie, ostatni event sezonu 29 czerwca 2010, 17:10 (dodane przez: Texel) Na platformie Steam trwa właśnie wakacyjna wyprzedaż. Przecenione zostały także gry z serii GTA, wszystkie o 25%. *''' - Ceny przeliczono według kursu walut z 28 czerwca 2010. Kolejną informacją jest dzisiejszy event Rockstara. Jest to ostatni event w tym sezonie, będzie trwał w godzinach 22:00 - 1:00. Zagrać będą mogli posiadacze pecetowej wersji Episodes from Liberty City. 450px|center 28. edycja Golden Joystick Awards po raz drugi 15 czerwca 2010, 17:10 (dodane przez: Texel) right|350px Jakiś miesiąc temu, została tu zamieszczona informacja o rozpoczęciu pierwszej rundy plebiscytu Golden Joystick Awards 2010. Właśnie została rozpoczęta druga tura konkursu. Z dziewięciu pozycji związanych z serią GTA, do drugiej części przeszły cztery: '''Downloadable Game of The Year: :Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Portable Game of The Year: :Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Soundtrack of The Year: :GTA IV: Episodes From Liberty City UK Developer of The Year: :Rockstar North Na każdą z tych pozycji można zagłosować tutaj. Konferencja prasowa Take-Two, nowe reklamówki 10 czerwca 2010, 17:32 (dodane przez: Texel) right|350px Pod koniec kwietnia bieżącego roku, Rockstar Games uruchomiło archiwum reklam z serii GTA. Pierwsza aktualizacja archiwum odbyła się wczoraj, teraz na stronie można odsłuchać 10 nowych reklam. Oto ich pełna lista. *GTA III **''1-800-I-SUE-YOU'' **''Liberty City Survivor'' **''Medieval Millennium Fair'' *GTA: Vice City **''BJ's Fit for Football'' **''Maibatsu Thunder'' **''Yuppie and the Alien'' *GTA: Liberty City Stories **''The Mainframe'' **''Crowfest '98'' *GTA: Vice City Stories **''Domestobot'' **''Buy American'' Drugą dzisiejszą informacją jest krótka relacja z konferencji prasowej Take-Two Interactive, która odbyła się parę dni temu. Swoją obecnością mieli ją zaszczycić developerzy Rockstara, lecz nie pojawił się ani jeden. Oto krótkie zestawienie tego, czego dowiadujemy się z doniesień prasowych. *Z kalendarza premier na bieżący rok fiskalny została wykreślona premiera gry Max Payne 3 - oznacza to, że gra teoretycznie może pojawić się najwcześniej w listopadzie 2010. *Niedawno wydana gra Red Dead Redemption znalazła do tej pory 5 milionów nabywców. *Sprzedano już 17 milionów kopii Grand Theft Auto IV. *Premiera gry L.A. Noire jest planowana na okres sierpień-październik 2010 (czwarty kwartał roku fiskalnego). *I w końcu, najbardziej zaskakująca z wiadomości. Rockstar, chcący za wszelką cenę zarobić na GTA: Chinatown Wars, planuje w tym miesiącu wydać je na iPada firmy Apple. 10 razy "nie" Londynowi 6 czerwca 2010, 9:37 (dodane przez: tomta1) Serwis Hecklerspray opublikował listę 10 powodów, dlaczego GTA nigdy nie powinno zostać osadzone w Londynie. Jest w nim mowa o samym Rockstar North, transporcie, fanach jednośladów, broniach, policji, samych Londyńczykach i o wielu innych sprawach. EDIT (7 czerwca 2010, 18:08 [[User:Texel|Texel]]) Patch, opisany tutaj przeszło tydzień temu, pojawił się na stronie Rockstar Games - i teraz, link do niego pojawia się tutaj. Grand Theft Auto IV Title Update v. 1.0.7.0.